


Шляпа с сюрпризом

by joeysclerosis



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25069966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joeysclerosis/pseuds/joeysclerosis
Relationships: Papa Emeritus II/Papa Emeritus III
Kudos: 1





	Шляпа с сюрпризом

Темно синее небо, словно кто-то расплескал по горизонту чернила. Синева словно пропитала воздух, звезды зависли в сумрачной слизи, пытаясь пробраться к шикарному бархату небосклона крошечными брилиантами. Полная луна огромным кошачьим глазом нависла над двумя людьми, прогуливающимися по лесу неподалёку от своего родного дома. Тот, что помоложе бездумно шуршал осенними листьями, небольшая прядь волос свесилась на лоб, парень беспечно поправил ее кончиками пальцев, в который раз обращая взор на небо. Как перестать любоваться сочной синевой здешних небес? До ломоты в глазах парень вгляделся в небеса, любуясь красками, впитывая их, надеясь запомнить чудесный свежий вечер надолго. Тот, что постарше задумчиво брел чуть позади, держа в руках одну из многочисленных шляп - до чего он любил этот аксессуар! На самом деле сегодня шляпа скрывала небольшой сюрприз, но не стоит забегать вперед.   
Черные когти ветвей, немилосердно раскачиваемые ветром, цеплялись за небесную синеву, жалобно скрипели, создавая ощущение уюта в сердце юноши. Вот скрипят они, все такие жалкие, старые, а он сейчас окончит вечернюю прогулку – их давнюю с братом традицию – и пойдет в тепло, где его согреет чашка чая и старый, но изумительно уютный диван... Брюнет опустил глаза с небес на своего брата и приветливо улыбнулся.   
\- Идем, завернем к кладбищу!  
\- Идем... завернем... - словно эхо отозвался старший. И в самом деле словно эхо - голоса у них оказались похожими, как две капли. Довольный согласием старшего, маленький щегол направился в сторону семейного кладбища.   
Очистив одну из плит от листьев, прилетевших с ветром, пара уселась, наблюдая за колышащимся вдали синим лесом. Волны мягко перекатывались под неистовствовавшим сегодня ветром, младшего из братьев даже начало слегка клонить в сон и он слегка покачался из стороны в сторону, вторя волнам леса.   
\- Эй, - подал голос старший, выпрямив спину, по примеру своего младшего брата. Странная штука, если один из братьев делал что-то, второму непременно хотелось сделать то же самое.   
\- Да? - мягко повернув голову, брюнет столкнулся нос к носу с братом. Напугать вздумал? Вряд ли, такими шутками занимался в основном младший.   
Вместо ответа на свой вопрос юноша получил мягкие тёплые губы на своих прохладных от ветра губах. Хорошо и надежно. Уютно! Даже бушующий ветер, синий вечерний воздух и волосы, снова свесившиеся на лоб уже не беспокоили, только бы продлить нежную, а главное желанную ласку!   
Из шляпы неожданно вынырнул "сюрприз" – небольшой синий полевой цветок. На дневной прогулке он заметил его и подумал только о том, что он хорош ровно так же, как и тот, кого мужчина любит больше жизни. Осторожно раскрыв ладонь, обернутую в белую ткань перчатки, старший из братьев вложил символ своего расположения в аккуратную квадратную ручку и отстранился, надевая шляпу и уходя домой. Младший же с улыбкой остался разглядывать синее чудо, слушая далёкий стрекот крыльев летучих мышей.


End file.
